A Story of
by aquachrystal
Summary: Mikan is unexpectedy transffered to another school. What if her friends ended up to her school? What will happen? Welcome to Mikan's life... at Alice Academy Tomoeda.
1. Mikan's Transferring!

**Author's Note: ****Hello!! This is my first Fic. Pls. be nice and give comments and suggestion. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gauken Alice nor Cardcaptor Sakura**

Chapter 1: Mikan's Transferring!

The sun shines through the eastern forest. The birds are humming fascinating tunes. Anyone would say this would be a peaceful day. Before, —

"HOTARU!" a young brunette screamed as she tried to hug her best friend. Hotaru held her world-famous gun and pointed it to Mikan — BAKA BAKA BAKA.

"Iiitttaaaiii, that hurts Hotaru" she told a raven haired girl.

"Well, pay me 100 rabbits before you hug me and 200 rabbits because I use the Baka Gun on you" (Hotaru's so mean ).

Before Mikan could say anything, the door opened revealing two boys, a blonde with blue eyes and a raven haired one with fiery crimson eyes — and a girl, by the name of Luna. They started walking inside the classroom. At the sight of _her _Mikan turned pale and immediately turned silent, and went toward her seat. Hotaru notice her friend's strange behavior; but choose to remain silent.

When the bell rang, Narumi entered the class wearing a – (um, how to describe? Only by one word…) _Weird_ outfit.

"_Oh boy, he really looks gay"_, the class thought in unison. Narumi is wearing _floral _clothing, which is pink and violet in color. To make it worse, it has many ribbons and frills and he tied his hair to a pony.

"Okay class, I am going to teach today." (Well, that new).

The class was surprised at the same time bored. They started to discuss their lesson. (Narumi teaches Japanese right?) They were in the middle of their discussion when, all of a sudden — Mikan's body trembled. She clenched her chest and tears began to flow down from her face because of the pain she's having. Crap! She's having an attack! Natsume was the first to notice this.

"Oi! Mikan, what's happening? Are you OK?" he asked as he rushed to her side (Oh my, Natsume called her _Mikan_). She lifted her eyes to see Natume's worried face.

"I'm fine" she said and she saw her friends surrounding her.

"Are you sure Sakura-san?" ask Ruka as she clenched her chest again.

"Really I am"._ "Oh no! Luna's going to get mad at me again! I wonder what she has in mind" _she thought as she saw Luna wearing her worried look but shooting death glares to her.

"Mikan, don't tell me you're having an atac—" asked a worried Hotaru but Mikan cut her out,

"Don't worry Hotaru. I'm fine" but Hotaru isn't convince.

"_I know she had an attack. I'm sure of it"_ she thought. Then, Narumi sensei called their attention, so all of them went back to their respective seats. When no one was looking, Mikan drank her medicine and the pain instantly went away.

_"Better to be careful next time or other might know about my illness" _she thought.

After classes, Mikan immediately headed toward her room for she was very tired; when somebody grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a small, dimly-lit room (bet you know who it is).

"I see, like always, trying to catch attention, aren't you?"

"N-no, I mean, I wasn't" she answered Luna, scared of what she is going to do to her or to her dear friends.

"Well, I can't stand you anymore. I've made an arrangement with the principal; they will transfer you to another Alice Academy branch. I bet they'll make you suffer there, Sakura. Other branches are more um- hard? than Tokyo. You won't last long there." she said as she laughed and walk way leaving a stunned Mikan.

_"Well it's better to transfer. I'll be able to save my friends from Luna and be able to focus on my treatment. OOOh, I bet Luna doesn't know about the gauken alice branch where my relatives are. I hope I would be transferred there. Well, at least, I might be able to see them again"_ she thought as she headed toward her room and began packing up her things… waiting for the time she'll be called to leave… dreading the thought that she won't be able to see her friends again… thinking of what's going to happen in her life…

* * *

Thanks for reading and pls. review. Please give me comments and suggestion to make this fic more beautiful. Thank you!

* * *


	2. Hello To You My Dear

Thanks for the reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gauken Alice nor Cardcaptor Sakura

**Author's Note:** In my fic they are older. All character are about 14-15 of age (girls: 14; boys: 15)

* * *

Chapter 2: **Hello to You My Dear**

Flashback:

"Well, I can't stand you anymore. I've made an arrangement with the principal; they will transfer you to another Alice Academy branch. I bet they'll make you suffer there, Sakura. Other branches are more um- hard? than Tokyo. You won't last long there." she said as she laughed and walk way leaving a stunned Mikan.

"_Well it's better to transfer. I'll be able to save my friends from Luna and be able to focus on my treatment. OOOh, I bet Luna doesn't know about the gauken alice branch where my relatives are. I hope I would be transferred there. Well, at least, I might be able to see them again"_ she thought as she headed toward her room and began packing up her things… waiting for the time she'll be called to leave… dreading the thought that she won't be able to see her friends again… thinking of what's going to happen in her life…

As the sun started to shine, it means a start of a new day. But, no one of Mikan's friends knew that they would not see the loud, noisy, annoying brunette anymore. Because none of them knew she had already left the academy at dawn and that they would never again see Mikan. (Or- so- you- think. Now back with the story)

With Mikan

She woke up about 3 in the morning because of someone banging loudly at her door. When she opened the door, she saw Luna, _smirking._

"Good morning or should I say, _bad morning _to you Sakura-san. Hurry and get up because it's time for you to leave this school—forever" she said as she laughed.

"B-but"

"No but's, if you know what's best, just do what I say."

Mikan sadly changed her clothes and got her things. She is so sad because she won't be able to say goodbye to her friends.

Some people from Alice Academy Tokyo brought her to her destination. Her new school is much bigger, elegant and fantastic than her old school.

"Surprised? Sakura-san? Tokyo may be the main branch, but this branch has a higher standard than it. All students studying here are all genius. I am surprised you even manage to come here."

Unknown to them, Mikan know her new school _very much_.

"**Welcome, Sakura-san, to Alice Academy… Tomoeda!"**

Alice Academy Tokyo

The students of Class B were starting a normal day. They are chatting merrily with one another; waiting for the brunette beauty to enter, try to hug her best friend, getting shot by the Baka Gun; waiting for The Natsume and The Ruka to enter, with the witch, Luna; then at last, waiting for their gay teacher to enter and greet them merrily with his gaily costume.

But this isn't a normal day. Natsume and Ruka arrived before Mikan; there was no loud and annoying Mikan that greeted them. What surprised them more is see their teacher enter the class with a gloomy face and sorrowful clothes: black.

"Ohayo minna" Narumi said sadly.

"Ohayo sensei" the confused class replied.

"What's the problem? Why are you sad sensei" Luna asked.

"I think you know the reason Koizumi-san" Narumi replied coldly.

To the class surprise, Luna suddenly smirked and Narumi was sending death glares to her.

"Why are you mad at me sensei? You should be happy that, at last, that— _trash _is finally gone. I did nothing wrong."

"How dare you call her trash! And stop acting like your innocent! You're the one who influenced the principal to have Sakura Mikan transfer!" Narumi replied full with anger.

"So? It doesn't matter. I think it good she no longer here."

The quarrel was stopped when they heard a loud bang on the table. All attention was now with the person who did it.

"Excuse me. I want to be alone. Don't follow me Ruka." Natsume said as he walked out the classroom. No one dare to stop him because they could feel the temperature rise. No one spoke for all of them are very surprised because of the shocking news.

"Where are you now Mikan? Why do you have to be gone when I finally realized that I…" the flame caster thought.

Back to Mikan

Mikan entered her new school and went to the principal office.

"Ohayo Suzuki-san" she happily greeted her new principal.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan. It has been a long time since I last saw you. I was surprised when the main branch said you would be transferred here. You didn't tell them that you're our number one student?"

"Um… No. By the way, when am I going to start?"

"Oh, I forgot. You can start tomorrow. And… how come you used to be a no star?"

"…"

"I would change your ranking into a special star, like before. You didn't show your true strength there right? You will occupy your old room and stop acting like a dummy girl because we all know the truth. That all for now. You may now go. Don't forget to visit _her_. She has been so worried about you."

"Arigato." And with that Mikan left and headed towards her dormitory.

"It's still the same after all." Mikan said as she entered her room.

Mikan's room has everything you can ask for. Her bedroom is simple- but elegant. It is color pink and white. Her bed is a king size one with pink and white bed sheets with sakura prints on it. She has her own laptop, TV, bathroom, kitchen and living room.

When she finished fixing her things, she remembers what the principal told her.

"Oh my! I still have to visit _her_. She's going to kill at me if I won't" she hurriedly dashed out her room.

She went to the teacher dormitory. When she reached her destination, she nervously knocked on the door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

The door opened and revealed a ...

* * *

Who could it be? Try guessing. Hint: it's a woman and an original Cardcaptor Sakura Character. Reviews Pls.

Sorry for the late update. Pls give me ideas. ONEGAI.


	3. I'm Home

Disclaimer: Idon't own Gakuen Alice nor the characters! (ithink i heard that before.... somewhere...)

**A.N.**

I don't what age would suit the characters. But I don't like them to be 10. They are so young. As for now, I don't know were to put them, in the middle school or High school. As for now there ages would be 16-17 years old. Do you have any suggestion for their ages?

Chapter 3: I'm Home!

Flashback:

"Oh my! I still have to visit _her_. She's going to kill at me if I won't" she hurriedly dashed out her room.

She went to the teacher dormitory. When she reached her destination, she nervously knocked on the door.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

The door opened slowly, revealing an older brunette; concern evident in her eyes. She hug Mikan tightly and -

"WhathappenedtoyouMi-chan? I've beensoworried! Idon'tknowwhattowaytoyour grandfatherwhenyousuddenlydisappeared! HowrecklessofyoutofollowHotarujust like that! Youknowhowdangerousthatmissioninthatschoolis! Areyouhurt? Areyoufine? HowaboutHotaru? Misaki? Wherearethey? Weretheycaptured? Wereyoudiscovered? Didtheyfindaboutthemiss-" (What happened to you Mi-chan? I've been so worried! I don't know what to say to your grandfather when you suddenly disappeared! How reckless of you to follow Hotaru just like that! You know how dangerous that mission in that school is! Are you hurt? Are you fine? How about Hotaru? Misaki? Where are they? Were they captured? Were you discovered? Did they find about the miss-)

"I'm fine but, -can't breathe" she muffled through the tight embrace.

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm just too worried about you."

"Geez Aunt Kaho, I am already 16! I can take care of myself!"

"B-but, you're my niece! Your mother left you in our care. When they send you and Hotaru to do this dangerous mission, I was so worried. What if they found out? What if they kill you? What if they -?"

"Okay, enough with the drama. Calm down. I'm fine. Let's talk about something else."

After a few minutes of silence–

" Oooh! Mi-chan! You're so grown up already! The last time I saw you was one-two-three-four-five-six! Six years ago!"

"Y-you've only notice it now?" Mikan said with a sweat-drop. _Of all the things to say…_

"Oh! I forgot! Your cousins want to see you. Wait, I'll just transport them here."

Then, there was this blinding light. Suddenly two girls with the same age of Mikan appeared. A brunette girl that has brown hair and eyes is trying to balance the pudding in her plate.

"Kaho -_neechan_, could you please inform us first before transporting us! We were surprised! We almost died of heart attack!" the brunette said in irritation.

"Chill, Sakura-chan. I think she has a great reason." The other girl with black hair calmly replied while closing her book – er – _huge_ book she has for what she call _light_ reading.

"But Tomoyo-chan…"

Sakura was not able to finish her sentence since she was interrupted by a voice she had not heard for years.

"Long time no see Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-Chan." Mikan said while walking towards the two girls.

"Mi-mikan?"

"Duh? Who else?" she smiled at the dumbfound teens.

"Mikan!" the two exclaimed as they gave Mikan a bear hug.

"Mikan, we missed you. We were worried about you." Sakura said with excitement.

"Geez, you guys worry too much."

"By the way, where are Hotaru and Misaki?" Tomoyo inquired.

"They are still undercover. They still does not know I'm here."

"Tell me, what happen?" Kaho finally said.

Mikan told them everything. About how Luna threaten her. How she was ordered to stay away from Natsume. How she was transferred because of Luna.

"Hm… could you describe that person?" Tomoyo asked.

"Luna? She is ugly, evil, b-"

"No, no, no, That Natsume boy."

"Natsume? What does he have to do with this?" unknown to her, her face is turning red.

"Just like I thought. You like him." Tomoyo teased.

"Nani, nani, Mi-chan likes someone?" Sakura joined in

"Ah… this person named Natsume."

"No I don't" Mikan tried to deny but her eyes and the color of her face is giving her away.

"Don't lie to us. I'll use the Libra Card on you." Sakura said. (The Libra Card is use to tell if someone is lying; it was not shown how she captured it but it was shown that she captured it after the summer break.)

"I-I-I do— don't know. It's confusing. I can't explain how I feel about him." She said admitted.

"OMG! Mi-chan is in love!" Tomoyo squealed.

"Really?" replied the ever clueless Sakura.

"Wait. Enough about me. Let's talk something about the two of you. I heard the Kaho-neechan is engaged to Touya-niisan. How about the two of you?

"Hmm… There is a person that likes Tomoyo."

"Huh who?" Tomoyo asked with question marks above her head.

"Umm…Lately you always had been together with Eriol-kun."

"N-no. Were just friends. Eriol-kun just accompanies me in the library." Tomoyo continued. (Wow, Sakura noticed these things; isn't it stange?)

"Oh, you like him too!"

"Hmp. Anyway Mi-chan, Do you know that Sakura-Chan has a boyfriend?"

"Ohhhhh… and who could this person be?"

"His name is Li Syoaran. He is a member of the Hikari Clan. If you were here during those _"courtship"_ days, you would laugh at how _dense_ Sakura is."

"By the way Misaki-neesan is still confused about her feelings to." Mikan said thoughtfully. "Tsubasa-senpai belongs also to the Hikari Clan right?"

Flashback:

"_The Najika Clan and the Hikari Clan are believed to be of the direct desendant of the Royal-pure-blooded Alice users. That is why as members of these clans it is our respnsiblility to maintain peace and serenity in the Alice world. We are like spies that discover the truth. We are also the protectors of Alice weilders whose life is in danger. We must fight the greedy, selfish and bad people. We risk our lives to protect and enforce goodness. It is our duty to promote justice. " _Mikan remembered her Oji-chan telling her and her cousin. (I'm bad at telling stories; just bear with me.)

Mikan is a member of the Najika Clan. Together with Hotaru, Sakura, Tomoyo and Misaki who are her cousins. Kaho Mizuki also belongs to Hikari Clan. But she grew up with the Najika Clan that is why she is a childhood friend of Touya.

Mikan, Hotaru, Sakura, Tomoyo and Misaki studied at Alice Academy Tomoeda. They were all special star students. Sakura's alice is the card alice. It makes her able to her cards realistic (active). Tomoyo's alice on the other hand the other hand makes her good and sewing. She also uses cloth as her weapon (like wilerhermina in shakugan shana).

Years later, Misaki and Hotaru were sent undercover to Alice Academy Tokyo. Their mission is to find what the principal of the elementary department is up to. Mikan followed them in order to find out the truth about her fathers death. Then, you know what happened next.

Back to Mikan~

"Mikan, classes will start tommorow. Don't be late. You'll be our classmate again. Oh! I'll introduce you to Syoaran and Eriol-kun. I'm sure you'll get along." Sakura said.

"We also have to warn you about Lani." Tomoyo said seriously

"Be careful of her." Sakura added.

Mikan was now alone in her room. She went outside her balcony to admire the night sky. _How beautiful the moon is. The stars are twikling brightly. I wish he can see these too. I wish he… is here, beside me_. Then, a shooting star passed through the sky.

A certain flame caster was also looking at the sky that moment, making the same wish…at the same time. Thinking _"Mikan were are you? I miss you very much."_

* * *

I lost all my files ! I made this chapter despite my tight schedule due to the constant bugging of my sister. your comments and reviews would be a great help thanks!


End file.
